the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Chillies Entertainment
}} Red Chillies Entertainment is an Indian film production and distribution company established by Shah Rukh Khan and his wife Gauri Khan in 2003. It was transformed from the defunct Dreamz Unlimited. Its turnover is around ₹500 crore. Red Chillies Entertainment has formed a full-fledged film studio in India. The studio's activities span across creative development, production, marketing, distribution, licensing, merchandising and syndication of films in India and worldwide. They are also a premier visual effects company. Apart from film production, RCE has a visual effects studio known as Red Chillies VFX, which is considered as India's leading visual effects company. The company also has a 55% stake in the Indian Premier League cricket team Kolkata Knight Riders, Trinbago Knight Riders of Caribbean Premier League and Cape town Knight RidersMSN MSN Sports of T20 Global League. Sanjiv Chawla was the former CEO of the company, while Gauri Khan serves as a producer. In February 2013, Venky Mysore, the CEO of Kolkata Knight Riders took over additional responsibility as chief of Red Chillies Entertainment as well. Sexy Sam's Birthday Plans. Filmfare.com (2012-09-20). Retrieved on 2013-12-23. Films In 2003, choreographer Farah Khan, a good friend of Khan, decided to direct a film with him. He then took over the production company Dreamz Unlimited which he created with Juhi Chawla and director Aziz Mirza and transformed it into Red Chillies Entertainment with his wife Gauri Khan, who became the producer of the first production Main Hoon Na in which Khan starred as well. The movie did well at the box office, becoming the second highest-grossing film of the year. Khan also starred in the company's 2nd release, the 2005 movie Paheli, belonging to genre of Indian Parallel Cinema, the film was critically acclaimed and was selected as India's official entry to the 78th Academy Awards in the Best Foreign Language Film category. The third film produced by the company was Farah Khan's mega-budget Om Shanti Om, which was released in November 2007. The film was set in the 1970s and 2000s and paid tribute to Indian film industry of both these eras. Upon release, it broke many box office records, grossing over 1.48 billion and thus became the highest-grossing Hindi film of all-time at the time of its release. The 2009 film Billu starring Irrfan Khan and Lara Dutta was the company's next release, the film opened to good reviews, but was a failure at the box office. The film made by Roshan Abbas, Always Kabhi Kabhi, did poorly. The company continued working on other projects until finally deciding on Ra.One (2011) starring Khan himself, Kareena Kapoor and Arjun Rampal. The pre-production work began in 2007 after the release of Om Shanti Om. The film's crew consisted of more than 5,000 members from India, Italy and the US, and was pieced together by more than 1,000 people, working in shifts, in around 15 studios across the world. It saw the inclusion of several visual effects techniques being incorporated in the production which were carried out by Red Chillies VFX. With an estimated budget of 1.25 billion, Ra.One was the second-most expensive film ever produced in Indian cinema, and the most expensive Bollywood film. The film witnessed a level of publicity campaigning previously unseen in India films, with marketing taking place over a period of nine months and involving major brand tie-ups of a 52 crore (US$9.88 million) which set the record for the largest marketing budget in India. Shah Rukh Khan decided to dedicate Ra.One to his friend and former CEO Sanjiv Chawla, since he stepped down due to ill health. The film released across 3,100 screens in India and 904 prints overseas in both 2D and 3D, making it the largest Indian cinematic release in the world. The film went on to break multiple box-office records and according to its distributors, is the second highest-grossing Bollywood film worldwide earning over 2.4 billion. Their next production was Karan Johar's directorial venture, Student of the Year (2012), which was co-produced by Johar's production company. The Companyis reportedly targeting a 25 per cent annual business growth, is set to roll out four to five films and the Bollywood superstar says he won't act in them. "We want to make four-five films without me. As a producer I would like to concentrate on the films and visual effects," Shah Rukh told IANS in an interview. Films produced Visual effects Red Chillies Entertainment Pvt. Ltd. has a visual effects studio known as Red Chillies VFX which started off in 2005. his empire – Business Today|date=2010-02-21|publisher=Businesstoday.intoday.in|accessdate=2012-01-27}} Apart from home productions, the VFX team had been involved with many major movies like Chak De! India, Krrish 3, Don: The Chase Begins Again, Dostana and De Dana Dan. The division has won accolades for its work in India and abroad. Some of the major awards won by the team: * In 2006, Don: The Chase Begins won European accolades for Best Special Effects. * In 2007, Om Shanti Om won best visual effects from Filmfare, Zee cine, IIFA, Star Screen, Indy's and Apsara Producer's Guild Awards. * In 2011, Ra.One swept all major awards in Bollywood for visual effect, including a National Film Award and Filmfare Award for Best Special Effects and was nominated for the Asian Film Award as well. The division has the largest manpower among the group companies with a staff strength of over 130. * In 2016, Fan won best special effects award from Filmfare. * In 2018, Zero won best visual effects award from Filmfare and Zee Cine. The Studio was involved in following projects. Film rights acquired by Red Chillies Entertainment *''Ujala'' (1959) *''Singapore'' (1960) *''Professor'' (1962) *''Amarpali'' (1966) *''Prince'' (1969) *''Lal Patthar'' (1971) *''Elaan'' (1971) *''Khoon Khoon'' (1973) *''Manoranjan'' (1974) *''Salaakhen'' (1975) *''Chadi Jawani Budhe Nu'' (1976) *''Bandie'' (1978) *''Adventures of Ali-Baba and the Forty Thieves'' (1980) *''Ashanti'' (1982) *''Ek Jaan Hai Hum'' (1983) *''Sohni Mahiwal'' (1984) *''Arjun'' (1985) *''Pyaar Ke Do Pal'' (1986) *''Jaal'' (1986) *''Aakhri Adaalat'' (1988) *''Vardi'' (1989) *''Mujrim'' (1989) *''Yodha'' (1991) *''Love'' (1991) *''Shikari'' (1991) *''Chamatkar'' (1992) *''Maya Memsaab'' (1993) *''Damini'' (1993) *''Kabhi Haan Kabhi Naa'' (1994) *''Yaar Gaddar'' (1994) *''Anjaam'' (1994) *''Dushmani: A Violent Love Story'' (1995) *''Ram Jaane'' (1995) *''Oh Darling! Yeh Hai India!'' (1995) *''Ajay'' (1996) *''English Babu Desi Mem'' (1996) *''Chaahat'' (1996) *''Qila'' (1998) *''Dil Se..'' (1998) *''Hey Ram'' (2000) *''One 2 Ka 4'' (2001) *''Devdas'' (2002) *''Hum Tumhare Hain Sanam'' (2002) *''Dum'' (2003) *''Swades'' (2004) *''Yuva'' (2004) *''Guru'' (2007) Television An extended five episodes miniseries version of Aśoka aired on Star Plus from 28 May 2002 to 25 June 2002. A TV production arm Red Chillies Idiot Box was launched in 2009. The unit produced 10 shows, 2 Television films and 1 Theatrical film Men Will Be Men before It was Shut down in 2012. In 2017 it was announced that Red Chillies Entertainment will produce an eight episode series for Netflix based on the novel The Bard of Blood by Bilal Siddiqi starring Emraan Hashmi, Vineet Kumar Singh, Kirti Kulhari, Sobhita Dhulipala and Jaideep Ahlawat. Sports , Juhi Chawla and Jay Mehta co-owners of KKR.]] In 2008, Red Chillies acquired ownership rights for the franchise representing Kolkata in the Twenty20 cricket tournament Indian Premier League, for a price of US$75.09 million, and have since named the team Kolkata Knight Riders. KKR is the richest team in the IPL and it has been ranked as the most valued with a brand value of $42.1 million. Financially, the KKR are the most profitable and successful franchise in the IPL as well. The home of the Kolkata Knight Riders is Eden Gardens, the largest and most iconic cricket stadium in India. It is also one of the largest stadiums in Asia. In 2011, they introduced the Mumbai franchise in the motorsport racing league i1 Super Series. In 2012 SRK shown his interest to buy 50 percent share of Dempo S.C. Indian football club of I League.i1 Supercar Series – A New era in Indian Motorsport. I1superseries.com (2011-11-04). Retrieved on 2013-12-23. He also has the 50% stakes in Caribbean Premier League franchise Trinidad and Tobago Red Steel from 2015 onwards. The team had many popular former players and the current coach of Kolkata Knight Riders, Jacques Kallis and other famous players like Kamran Akmal, Dwayne Bravo, Johan Botha, Darren Bravo and Cameron Delport etc. The team clinched maiden Caribbean Premier League title in 2015 right after Shahrukh Khan becomes the owner of the franchise. He changed the name and logo of the team the very next season and the name given to the franchise is Trinbago Knight Riders and the name and the logo are almost identical to KKR. References External links *Official Website *RedChillies VFX Website Category:Red Chillies Entertainment Category:Indian Premier League franchise owners Category:Media companies established in 2002 Category:Film distributors of India Category:Film production companies of India Category:Film production companies based in Mumbai Category:2002 establishments in India Category:Shah Rukh Khan Category:Best Special Effects National Film Award winners